1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wind turbine, and more particularly to a vertical axis wind turbine with a rotating shaft and multiple blades being connected to and disposed around the rotating shaft for optimized balance.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 7, a conventional horizontal axis wind turbine (HAWT) (70) comprises a mast, an electrical generator and three blades.
The electrical generator is mounted on the mast and has a horizontal stator shaft. The three blades are connected securely to the stator shaft and are rotated by wind to convert wind into electric power, and are self-adjusting to face into the wind. Each blade has a blade length. The blade length must be shorter than a height of the mast to keep the blade rotating smoothly.
Furthermore, cost considerations of blade materials and expensive electronics lead to a preference for longer blades. Therefore, HAWT are not preferred for domestic or micro-generation.
Further, since the blades of the conventional wind turbine (70) constantly adjust to face into the wind and the efficiency of the wind turbine is reduced. Further, near the ground and especially in cities, turbulent air further reduces efficiency of HAWT.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a wind turbine to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.